Diário de uma amazona
by KinoHime
Summary: Esse é o diário de Sayuri, uma jovem e rebelde amazona que esconde um grande segredo de seus amigos e família. Ela terá que conviver com as próprias mentiras, ou aprender a confiar mais nos que se importam com ela. - OC e todos os personagens de CDZ.
1. Chapter 1

_**O diário de uma amazona**_

Nome: Sayuri

Idade: 12 anos

Estava voltando do Havaí. Depois de 5 anos de treinamento, finalmente retornava para o Japão. Não foram os melhores 5 anos da minha vida, claro que não! Foi como se eu tivesse sido forçada pelos meus pais a ir prum acampamento de verão para adolescentes rebeldes. Por outro lado, voltar para meu país não seria a melhor alternativa. Apesar do duro treinamento que tive, Sirenne me tratava muito bem. Ah sim! Sirenne era minha mentora. Ela que me ensinou tudo o que eu sei hoje. Mas se você quer saber, não foi um treinamento fácil. Era algo mais complexo, algo... especial! Uma preparação para todos aqueles que desejavam um dia se tornar cavaleiros de Athena. E, é! _**A**_ Athena. A deusa da arte da guerra e da sabedoria. O mais engraçado (mentira, não é engraçado!) é que ninguém me perguntou se eu queria participar disso tudo. Um dia, simplesmente me tiraram do orfanato e me separaram da minha irmã. E como se isso já não fosse o bastante, trouxeram meu irmão mais velho comigo! (POR QUÊÊÊ?) Não é tão fácil ser a irmã caçula. Ainda mais quando você não tem pais e vive num orfanato! Seika, a mais velha, sempre cuidou de mim e do idiota do Seiya. Mas o que mais me irritava é que ela vivia dizendo pro Seiya que ele tinha que tomar conta de mim! Eu era um bebê muito independente! Não precisava e nem gostava de ser ajudada! Mas tudo isso piorou quando eu e o Seiya fomos "adotados" por um velho chamado Mitsumasa Kido. E a Seika pôs na cabeça de vento dele que ele deveria cuidar de mim, não importava o que acontecesse, ele deveria me proteger. E a minha vida se tornou um completo inferno.


	2. Chapter 2

Havia acabado de chegar na velha casa do velho Kido. Não tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar mas, pode-se dizer que me senti em casa quando me deparei com a enorme mansão do velhote. Pra falar a verdade, estava até de bom humor. Até que um certo _alguém_ chamou pelo meu nome.

"Sayuri! Fico feliz que esteja de volta!", ahrg! Aquela voz irritante! E pensar que eu tive que passar 5 anos do outo lado do mundo para esquecê-la! E agora ela voltou pra me aterrorizar!

"Ah, olá Saori!", não tinha como eu fingir que estava feliz.

Então, a Saori era a netinha mimada do Kido. Todos os garotos faziam exatamente o que ela queria. Ah sim, eu esqueci de dizer que eu morava com mais uns 10 meninos. Todos imaturos, nojentos e idiotas! Como eu era a única menina adotada, sobrava pra mim ser a boneca da Saori. Ela me maquiava toda, mexia no meu cabelo (coisa que eu odeio!) e me fazia desfilar na frente de todos os meninos com roupas ridículas! Eu simplesmente _odiava_ ela!

"Olha.. tá aqui o que você me pediu!" deixei na sua frente uma caixa grande, que vinha carregando comigo lá do Havaí.

"Ah sim!", ela abriu um sorriso. "E essa seria a armadura de..."

"Sereia Real", eu devia estar sendo muito antipática naquele momento. Estava de braços cruzados e bem, a minha cara não era das melhores, eu estava sempre...emburrada.

"Uh? Sereia Real?", não sei por que mas ela me pareceu um pouco confusa. Olhou para a caixa que guardava a armadura e depois para mim, e logo retornou seu olhar para a armadura.

Ela deu uma suspirada de leve.

"Tudo bem! Leve-a para o coliseu, no centro da cidade! Estarei indo para lá daqui a pouco!"

Eu realmente não queria ter escutado isso! "_Leve-a para o coliseu!_"! Acha que é simples assim? É porque não é ela que vai ter que carregar esse troço nas costas! Mas eu tentei me acalmar...

"Err, escuta Saori. Por que eu deveria levar a armadura para o coliseu? Um de seus empregados não pode fazer isso por você?"

"Na verdade... não. Eles não podem.", ela parecia muito calma pra alguém que acabaria tendo que carregar aquela caixa até o centro.

"Então peça pro seu avô resolver isso pra você! Eu vou voltar pro orfanato. Quero ver a minha irmã."

"Sayuri, muitas coisas aconteceram enquanto você e os garotos estavam fora. Meu avô, Mitsumasa Kido, morreu.", isso aí me deixou surpresa! Acho que durante toda essa adorável conversa que eu tive com ela, foi a primeira vez que mudei de expressão. "E... sobre a sua irmã..."

"O que aconteceu com ela?" foi aí que eu me desesperei. Seika era como uma mãe pra mim! Eu morreria se qualquer coisa acontecesse com ela!

"Bem ela..." sua expressão tornou-se mais séria. "Logo depois de você e o Seiya terem partido, ela desapareceu do orfanato."

"Desapareceu?"

"Eu sinto muito." , ah claro que sentia! Ela e o maluco do avô dela mandaram 11 crianças de 6/7 anos de idade para vários lugares do mundo para conseguirem umas armaduras que nunca tinham ouvido falar!

Claro que me senti mal por minha irmã ter sumido. Mas a vida não pára!

"O Seiya, ele já sabe do que aconteceu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ele ainda não retornou da Grécia."

Eu bufei.

"Tudo bem! O que quer que eu faça com essa armadura agora?"

Saori abriu um sorriso.

"Quero que participe do Torneio Galático. E mostre ao mundo o poder que sua armadura tem!"


	3. Chapter 3

Todos pareciam estar no coliseu. É claro que reconheci todo mundo que estava ali para lutar (se exibir, melhor dizendo). Mas parece que ninguém me reconheceu. Também né, eu fiquei muito mais bonita do que já era. Era natural que não soubessem quem eu era!

"Sayuri?", e finalmente me notaram.

"Olá Jabu!", disse com sorriso e com um olhar um tanto sedutor.. Hehe era difícil de acreditar mas a maioria daqueles garotos, que antes eram nojentos e insuportáveis, ficaram extremamente _lindos_!

"Nossa mas como você mudou! Você está linda!", ele disse isso como se fosse algo praticamente impossível de acontecer.. e eu não gostei!

Na mesma hora todos os olhares se voltaram pra mim e todos vieram elogiar a minha beleza. Me senti uma estrela de cinema! Mas fazer o quê? Com meu cabelo ruivo e comprido preso em uma trança bagunçada, meus olhos puros e um tanto sedutores, meu sorriso suave e esplêndido e com meu corpo que parecia mais uma escultura, era quase impossível que não me achassem maravilhosa!

Estava me divertindo muito com os elogios! Claro que sempre tem um que prefere ficar no seu canto. O Shiryu era sempre muito calado. E nossa! Que gato! Eu já achava ele bonito antes, agora então... Enquanto estava observando o Shiryu, e ouvindo os altos elogios, notei um garoto que tentava chegar na roda que se formara em minha volta.

Meus olhos brilharam de alegria assim que eu o reconheci!

"Shun!"

Não deu outra! Eu saí correndo e pulei em cima dele, que me segurou com os braços.

"Say! Puxa vida eu não acredito!", notei o sorriso de felicidade que ele deu ao me receber em seus braços.

Pois é, o Shun era o único garoto que me tratava bem! Mesmo depois dos desfiles ridículos que eu era obrigada a fazer! Ele não ria nem caçoava de mim! E também não me tratava como uma bebê! Ele tinha a consciência de que eu era só um ano mais nova que ele.

"Que bom te ver! Não sabe como eu senti a sua falta!", eu não conseguia parar de sorrir! E acredite, não era falsidade! Eu simplesmente estava feliz por reencontrar um amigo!


	4. Chapter 4

E o torneio logo começou! Todos os novos cavaleiros começaram a lutar e mostrar suas incríveis habilidades! Devo dizer que a luta do Jabu, cavaleiro de Unicórnio, contra Ban, de Leão Menor, foi bem interessante...Porém, Jabu pareceu vencer com facilidade...

"E a próxima luta será de Ichi de Hidra contra Sayuri de Sereia Real!", anunciou o apresentador.

"_Ichi?_", pensei. "_Esperava ter minha primeira luta com alguém mais forte! O Ichi não me parece lá grande coisa!_"

Subi na arena e Ichi fez o mesmo. Assim que pus os pés nela, convoquei a minha armadura para a luta!

A enorme caixa se abriu e então todos puderam ver a sereia de metal que se formava com as peças da armadura! A escultura se desfez, indo diretamente para o meu corpo. E como sempre, fiz a pose final ao terminar de "vesti-la".

Ouvimos o sinal e começamos a lutar!

"Não quero te pressionar Say, mas não pense que vou pegar leve com você só por você ser uma mulher!", disse Ichi dando uma risada bizarra.

"Mais um que diz isso!", eu sorri com um ar de deboche "Pena que no final meus oponentes acabam perdendo pra mim!", apertei meus olhos!

Eu costumava ser, bem, meio auto confiante demais durante as batalhas. Mesmo sabendo que meu adversário era mais forte, o intimidava dizendo que _EU _era a toda-poderosa. Não gostava nem um pouco de perder!

Ichi deu um chute direto em mim! Mas devido à minha extrema habilidade, e por sorte, consegui me defender com o meu braço esquerdo!

Estava tentando uma chance para atacar. Mas o cara lançava chute atrás de soco e vice-versa! Tudo o que eu podia fazer era me defender!

Então, uma brecha foi dada! Era a minha chance! Fechei os olhos... e comecei a cantar uma bela canção de amor...

Todos deviam estar me achando louca. Mas duvido que não tenham prestado atenção na música! A sorte de todos que estavam assistindo era que eu direcionei o meu ataque somente para o Hidra! Sim! Isso, era o _meu_ ataque! Ou uma parte dele... Na verdade, era só o início dele!

Ichi escutava a música com atenção. E começou a se embebedar por ela. Foi se aproximando de mim como um marinheiro se jogava no mar para se aproximar das belas sereias.

"Mas que... Mas que bela canção!"

E era essa a hora de agir! Fui penetrando no chão como se este fosse água. Mas os que os que estavam assistindo não sabiam, era que Ichi ainda estava me vendo! Ou melhor, ele estava vendo uma ilusão. Algo não visível para os que não receberam o ataque.

"Emergi" devagar atrás do meu adversário!

"_**Última onda**_!", gritei. Esse era o meu ataque! Um soco que fazia uma enorme onda aparecer diante dos olhos de todos! A pressão feita for ela poderia quebrar até os ossos de alguém!

Assim que caiu no chão, segurei Ichi pelo pescoço, fazendo um mata-leão nele.

"Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso!" eu disse sorrindo, com ar de boazinha "Escuta, eu já venci! Não tem como negar isso!", ele tentava se livrar de mim "Eu só não quero te machucar mais ainda! Desista _AGORA_!", aí eu já estava irritada, pra variar! Sua persistência já estava me dando nos nervos!

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e me surpreendi um pouco com isso. Foi quando saíram, de uma de suas mãos, garras de não-sei-oquê (de hidra, provavelmente). Elas penetraram em meu braço esquerdo com toda a força!

"AAAAAAAAIIIIII!", eu gritei, libertando Ichi.

Não tive nem sequer tempo para pensar! Quando percebi, Ichi vinha em minha direção, e me acertou em cheio na barriga com um chute!

Tenho que admitir, _essa_ doeu! Eu simplesmente fui parar do outro lado da arena e fiquei sem conseguir respirar por alguns segundos! Estava sentindo meu braço arder! Fiquei deitada no chão. Não conseguia me levantar! Parecia que... que alguma coisa estava tomando conte de mim!


	5. Chapter 5

"Sayuri!" gritou alguém de fora. Nesse momento vi Shun olhando para mim. Ele correu até a arena e perguntou:

"Você está bem?" fiquei feliz em saber que ele se importava comigo, e sorri.

Ichi foi se aproximando.

"O que foi? Não consegue se mexer?" ele estava debochando de mim! Idiota! "Ah sim! Lembrei! Sabe, as minhas garras de hidra contém um veneno que ao penetrar em um corpo, deixa todo ele dormente. Fazendo a pessoa que recebeu meu ataque, ficar mais fraca."

Fiquei com muita raiva! Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Me levantei rapidamente, e tentei lhe dar um soco na cara! Mas algo aconteceu! Parecia que eu estava me movendo em câmera lenta! Não conseguia me movimentar tão rápido quanto antes!

Ichi desviou do meu soco. E me golpeou nas costas!

"Mais uma coisa! Um dos efeitos do veneno é deixar sua mente e sua capacidade de raciocínio mais lentos. Então eu proponho que você pare de se mexer. Caso contrário, o veneno se espalhará mais rápido!"

Percebi que estava realmente com problemas! Tudo estava ficando turvo pra mim! Estava com vontade deitar e dormir ali mesmo. Foi quando eu me lembrei. Sirenne já havia me dito uma vez que eu poderia controlar líquidos com o meu cosmo.

O jogo estava prestes a virar! Arranquei as garras do meu braço (coisa que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo! Aff, mas que droga!) e concentrei meu cosmo no veneno que se espalhava pelo meu corpo. Um líquido amarelo começou a jorrar dos ferimentos do meu braço. O maldito veneno finalmente me deixava em paz!

Ichi ficou olhando com um pouco de desespero. Acho que ele não tinha entendido muito bem o que eu havia acabado de fazer.

Eu me levantei.

"Co-como?... Mas como você fez isso? O que você fez com o meu veneno?" é, ele estava desesperado.

"Vamos dizer que eu usei o meu cosmo para tira-lo de dentro de mim. Uma explicação muito simples você não acha?" disse sorrindo.

Ele foi chegando pra trás como se estivesse com medo.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso!" então fiz um leve gesto com meus braços e gritei "_**ÚLTIMA ONDA!**_"

O cara simplesmente voou longe! E não preciso nem dizer quem foi o vencedor né?

Ao sair da arena, todos vieram me receber. Inclusive o Shun (aiai... s2).

"Parabéns Say! Você estava ótima!", ele disse. E eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Ora ora! Quem diria!" uma voz disse ao longe "Parece que a nossa "pequena Say.".. Não é mais tão pequena assim!"

Me virei para ver quem era o idiota estava dizendo tanta bobagem! Tinha que ser muito mongol mesmo pra me provocar depois de uma luta dessas!

Mas quando eu o vi, não sabia se sentia ódio, raiva, ou felicidade!

"Seiya!" eu abri um pequeno sorriso. Sabe, apesar do ódio que eu sentia por ele, Seiya era meu irmão... E bem, eu não o via há muito tempo!

Fui correndo ao seu encontro! E dei-lhe um abraço apertado!

"Hahaha nossa! O que aconteceu com você?" disse ele rindo "A última vez em que você me abraçou assim foi.. Nunca! Hehe"

Eu tentei, mas não pude esconder a lágrima que escorreu dos meus olhos naquele momento. É eu... Tenho que admitir que senti falta do Seiya. Falta de bater nele, xingar, brigar, puxar o cabelo e implicar... Coisas de irmãos!

"Hun? Mas O que é isso Sayuiri?..." ele perguntou num sorriso confortante, e me deu um abraço apertado.

E nós dois ficamos ali, abraçados, por um bom tempo!


	6. Chapter 6

"Seiya você... Já soube da Seika?", disse ainda em seus braços.

Não estava olhando pro seu rosto mas senti que ele havia mudado de expressão.

"Sim... Eu... Eu soube..." sua voz estava diferente de quando nos reencontramos. Estava mais áspera... Olhei para ele... "Mas não se preocupe!", Seiya abriu um sorriso, "Eu vou vencer esse torneio! Então aparecerei na TV e a Seika irá me reconhecer! Onde quer que ela esteja!", disse ele confiante.

Me afastei dele na mesma hora. Mas que convencido!

"_Caham_! Acho que vai ser mais fácil se _eu _vencer esse torneio!" eu disse apontando pra mim mesma.

"Hahahaha!" ele riu de mim! Ele _riu _de mim! "Desculpa Say! Mas isso é trabalho pra gente grande! E depois, não preciso nem dizer quem de nós dois é o mais forte né?"

Aí eu perdi a linha!

"Seu idiota!" gritei, dando um socão na sua cara! "Tá achando que eu ainda sou uma criança?"

Tava demorando! Tava demorando _muito _pro Seiya voltar a ser o mesmo idiota de sempre!

"Não pense que só porque é mais velho, é mais forte seu imbecil!"

"Ele passou a mão no rosto, sentindo o machucado.

"É! Tava demorando pra você voltar a ser a mesma criança revoltada de sempre!" pela sua cara, dava pra saber que ele estava emburrado. Mas não mais do que eu!

"Como é que é?" ele realmente perdeu a noção do perigo! Juro que já ia voando pra cima dele! E pelo o que me pareceu, ele também estava prestes a me bater. Mas os outros meninos vieram e nos separaram.

"Say! Se acalma!" disse Shun me segurando.

"Seiya! Não vai mesmo bater na sua irmã vai?" Jabu parecia estar tendo menos dificuldade para segurar Seiya do que Shun para me segurar.

Isso durou por mais um tempo. Mas no final nós nos acalmamos. E é claro que não nos falamos mais.

Passou um tempo e Seiya foi para sua primeira luta. Seu oponente era Geki, de Urso. Falando nisso, eu me lembrei que nem tinha perguntado pra ele qual era sua armadura... Fiquei curiosa... Ele bem que merecia a de Jumento!

Seiya subiu na arena e convocou sua armadura de PÉGASUS.

Tá! Pégasus, jumento. Jumento, pégasus. Tudo igual! A diferença é que um tem asas e o outro não! Grande coisa!

A luta começou e, bem, o Seiya até que se deu bem com os primeiros golpes. Mas depois a parada começou a ficar mais tensa. Geki pegou Seiya pelo pescoço e apertou com muita força! Eu realmente achei que ele fosse morrer. O cara não parava de apertar! Então eu percebi que o Seiya começou a ficar inconsciente.

"Geki... Acho que já chega, não?..." como estava perto da arena, não precisei falar muito alto. Achei que funcionaria se eu pedisse a ele já que todos os garotos sabiam como eu ficava extremamente estressada quando um pedido meu não era atendido. Acho que no final, eu era mais insuportável que a Saori! _Aff_...

Mas ele não parou. Continuou apertando mais e mais! Estava preocupada, claro. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer!

Do nada, não sei como, Seiya estraçalhou os braços de Geki! Os braços que ele tanto se orgulhava! Depois disso, Seiya não teve mais problemas, e acabou vencendo a luta. E eu tenho que dizer que seus "meteoros de pégasus" me impressionaram! Mas ainda assim, ele não era mais forte do que eu!

Ia demorar um tempão pra próxima luta começar, já que o tal cavaleiro de Cisne estava atrasado. Ouvi Jabu dizendo ao Seiya que o cavaleiro da constelação de Cisne, na verdade, era o Hyoga.

"_Hyoga?_", pensei.

Ah sim! Aquele garoto que ficava me desafiando na natação! Ele era meio russo, ou sei lá! Mas que nadava bem ele nadava!

Fui procurar alguém pra conversar. Alguém que não fosse o Seiya!

"E aí Shun? O que está achando do torneio?" perguntei, tentando puxar papo. Percebi que Seiya e os outros riram de mim. Até entendi o por quê. Eu deveria estar totalmente patética naquele momento! "_O que você está achando do torneio?_" Ahrg! Ridículo!

"A força dos cavaleiros é excepcional, claro! Mas não vejo nem um motivo pra esse torneio. É totalmente desnecessário!" Shun era sempre muito calmo e pacífico. Isso não combinava nem um pouco comigo mas era disso que eu gostava nele!

"Hm.. Sei...", sorri, mas então ele me lançou um olhar que me deixou totalmente sem graça. Desviei, olhando pra cima. Aí senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Say... Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de te perguntar." ele olhou pra mim, e eu pra ele "O que aconteceu com você... Na Ilha de Andrômeda?"

Meu coração pulou! Não queria nem quero falar sobre isso! Nem naquele momento, nem agora!

"Escuta Shun... Esse não é o momento pra..."

"O cavaleiro de Cisne está aqui!" uma voz gritou ao longe, me interrompendo. _Ufa_! Eu realmente não queria falar sobre a Ilha de Andrômeda e nem sobre nada!

Hyoga apareceu correndo e foi direto para a arena.

"A próxima luta será entre Hyoga de Cisne contra Ichi de Hidra!"

"_O quê?_", pensei. "_Ichi já vai lutar de novo? E eu mofando aqui!_"

"Sayuri..." Shun segurou meu punho e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Shun eu prometo que vou te contar tudo! Só que mais tarde!" assim disse e fui ver a luta mais de perto. Muita coisa estava prestes a acontecer!


	7. Chapter 7

Hyoga parecia estar certo de que ia vencer. Mas a luta mal havia começado e Ichi plantou suas garras de hidra em um dos braços dele. Porém, elas não pareceram ter afetado tanto o Cisne. Ele continuava lá, de pé. Até que conseguiu imobilizar o punho de Ichi. Justamente da onde saíam suas garras venenosas!

Ichi deu um chute em Hyoga. E de seus joelhos, saíram mais garras!

"Agora meu veneno se espalhará por todo seu corpo!" Ichi repetia tudo o que já havia me dito. Que patético!

"Esse Cisne é um fraco!" disse Jabu. "Ele tá perdendo pro Hidra! Hahahah!" ele riu, debochando. "Até a Sayuri ganhou dele!"

Mandei-lhe um olhar fulminante! Mas que grande imbecil!

"Ele está com grandes problemas." notei que Shun estava do meu lado. Olhei pra ele. Parecia mesmo que todo mundo apostava que Hyoga fosse perder.

"Não..." assim que falei, todos olharam pra mim "De todos nós, Hyoga deveria ser o menos indicado a lutar com Ichi. E isso por que ele não estava aqui quando lutamos."

"E... por que você ainda acha que ele pode ganhar?" Ban perguntou.

"Olhem bem... Ele parece ter sido afetado pelo veneno pra vocês?" apontei para Hyoga, que ainda estava lá, de pé!

Todos olharam. E finalmente perceberam. Até mesmo Ichi notou, e ficou desesperando, de novo.

"O que?"

"Isso mesmo!" confirmou Hyoga, congelando as garras no seu elmo. "Essas suas garras não são nada contra a minha armadura de gelo!"

Cristais de gelo começaram a cair do "céu". Mas tipo, estávamos num lugar fechado. Como isso era possível?

"Ahrg! Mas o que é isso? Uma ilusão?"

Hahahah, tive que rir! O coitado ficou traumatizado com as minhas ilusões! Só pode! Pobrezinho!

"Lamento, mas não" então ele levantou seu punho e gritou "_**Pó de diamante!**_" e aí os cristais de gelo atingiram Ichi em cheio! E sua armadura foi despedaçada!

Todos ficaram muito surpresos com o ocorrido.

"Seiya!" Hyoga se dirigiu ao meu irmão quando deixou a arena "Eu vim aqui pra te desafiar! Quero saber o quanto forte você é!" disse ele apontando para o seu rosto.

"A próxima luta será de Seiya de Pégasus contra Shiryu de Dragão!"

"_Seiya contra Shiryu?_", pensei "_Hmm... Essa vai ser boa!_"


	8. Chapter 8

A luta de Dragão e Pégasus já havia começado. Shiryu lutava muito bem! Tão bem quanto Seiya! O escudo em sua armadura conseguia bloquear todos os meteoros que meu irmão lançava.

Shiryu acertou Seiya em cheio! E ele caiu duro no chão. Mais duro do que o próprio escudo.

"Aah... Seiya..." botei a mão no rosto tentando me esconder. Que vergonha! É assim que meu irmão luta? E ainda pretende ganhar!

De repente, uma garota apareceu no coliseu. Ela parecia ter uns traços chineses e tinha o cabelo preto e comprido preso à uma trança. Ela se dirigiu para a arena.

"Shunrei! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" Shiryu parecia conhece-la.

"É o Mestre Ancião, ele está mal! Está muito doente!"

"O quê? Doente?" Shiryu ficou perturbado por um tempo "Não se preocupe Shunrei! Seiya está no chão! Essa luta já acabou!"

"Ainda não!" gritou Seiya, se levantando

Fiquei surpresa dele ainda estar vivo. Pelo o que me parecia, ele ia morrer por falta de sangue logo, logo.

Os dois continuaram a luta. Até que o Seiya teve a ideia mais idiota e suicida de todo o mundo! Ele simplesmente se jogou de cabeça no escudo do Dragão!

De início, ninguém havia entendido o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas depois de ver o replay na telona, tudo ficou claro.

Ele se jogou para que Shiryu, na tentativa de acerta-lo, acertasse o escudo! Detonando o escudo e o próprio punho!

Ok! Não foi uma ideia tão idiota assim! Mas que foi suicida, foi!

Depois disso, os dois decidiram lutar sem suas armaduras. A minha opinião, no momento, foi de que eles ficaram loucos!

"Esperem! Vocês estão malucos?" e Shun leu os meus pensamentos... "Sem as armaduras vocês podem morrer! O corpo de um cavaleiro possui a mesma fragilidade de um corpo normal!"

"Deixe eles Shun!" disse Hyoga, que estava atrás de todos, excluído num cantinho lá "Se é isso que eles querem, não vai adiantar tentar convence-los!"

O ar estava tenso. O cavaleiro que acertasse o outro primeiro, seria o vencedor. E o que recebesse o golpe, seria apenas um homem morto!

Os dois avançaram! E Seiya golpeou Shiryu no peito esquerdo (para os alienados, é aí que fica o coração) e os dois caíram no chão.

Achei que os dois tivessem morrido. Mas Seiya ainda deu uma mexidinha...

"Shiryu! Não!" a menina chamada Shunrei se desesperou. Mas ela não foi a única.

Seiya estava muito machucado. Ele não conseguia sequer se mexer.

"Seiya! Espere por favor!" ela saiu correndo atrás da maca que levava meu irmão pro hospital "Você é o único que pode salvar o Shiryu! Basta dar um golpe no punho do dragão que está em suas costas! Por favor! É o único jeito de fazer seu coração voltar a bater!" ela implorava. Mas Seiya não estava em boa condições para fazer isso. Pude ver uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto de Shunrei.

"Tudo bem!..." Seiya se levantou com dificuldade da maca "Vou fazer o que puder!..."

Shun segurou Shiryu para que Seiya pudesse acertá-lo. Eu e Hyoga ajudamos meu irmão a se levantar.

Demorou um pouco pois Seiya estava fraco demais. Mas ele juntou forças e conseguiu salvar Shiryu.

Todos aplaudiram no momento. Porém, os dois tiveram que ir para o hospital. Seus ferimentos eram muito graves.

Enquanto isso, as lutas continuavam...

"Ei Shun!" eu disse, me virando pra ele "É melhor já ir colocando sua armadura! Você será o próximo a lutar!"

"É! Eu contra o Jabu, cavaleiro de Unicórnio!"

Os dois se dirigiram para a arena. Na hora que Shun vestiu sua armadura, toda plateia feminina do coliseu gritou. Eu só conseguia ouvir:

"Shun você é lindo!", "Casa comigo! Eu te amo!", "Awwn! Ele é muito fofo você não acha?"

AAAAAAHHH mas quem essas garotas pensam que são! Que oferecidas! É, tá certo! Senti ciúmes, e daí? _Humpf_!

A luta ia começar e eu sorri pra ele, desejando-lhe boa sorte. E Shun sorriu de volta.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Shun parecia não estar tendo nenhum problema durante a luta. Ele estava ganhando com muita facilidade. Quem diria que alguém como ele fosse tão poderoso! Jabu não conseguia nem sequer chegar perto dele. Sua corrente de Andrômeda tinha vida própria. E assim, ela criava uma barreira elétrica em volta do Shun, impedindo que qualquer um se aproximasse.

"_Andrômeda..._", pensei. Eu também possuía certas habilidades com correntes. Mas nada de mais, só o básico... Ah mas por que estou falando disso agora? Isso pra mim já é passado...

Enfim... Tudo estava indo bem, pro Shun. Até que a corrente começou a agir de maneira estranha. Parecia que ela queria dizer algo! Algo muito importante!

"Mas o que está acontecendo?" Shun não entendia a atitude de sua corrente.

Então ela começou a se mover, formando uma palavra: "_AXIA_".

"Mas o que é Axia?" todos ficamos perturbados com aquele sinal. Nem todo mundo sabia mas a corrente tinha o poder de pressentir o perigo.

Comecei a sentir um cosmo extremamente poderoso! E não era só isso. Esse cosmo estava repleto de ódio e rancor!

"Ei vocês!" Seiya e Shiryu vieram correndo. "Vocês estão bem?"

"Seiya... Shiryu..." até que eles se recuperaram bem depressa.

"Say! O que está acontecendo?" Seiya me perguntou.

"Eu não sei. A corrente de Andrômeda, ela..."

Nesse momento Shun descobriu o que a corrente estava sinalizando.

"A armadura de ouro de Sagitário! Está em perigo!" ele gritou. E então todos entraram na arena. "Esse não é um inimigo só meu! É inimigo de todos nós!"

Então a urna da armadura se abriu. E de lá saiu um cavaleiro.

"Mas esse é...!" Hyoga, como todo resto, ficou surpreso.

"É o cavaleiro de Fênix!" Seiya disse.

Todos ficaram aliviados. Mas a corrente ainda estava perturbada.

A corrente então, voluntariamente, atacou o homem misterioso.

"Shun! Não ataque!" Shiryu gritou do lado de fora da arena "Fênix é Ikki!"

"O quê?" foi uma surpresa pra todos!

Ikki a segurou com o braço.

"Shiryu! O que você disse é verdade?" Shun se virou para o Fênix "Não pode ser!.."

"Espera um minuto, Ikki não é o seu irmão Shun?" perguntou Jabu.

"Ikki... Meu irmão... Está vivo!" vi que ele ficou emocionado com o fato de Ikki estar vivo. Mas ainda assim, havia algo muito estranho nesse cara!

"Então ele... sobreviveu ao treinamento na Ilha da Rainha da Morte?"

"Ikki voltou pro Japão! Como havia me prometido!"

Ikki deu um sorriso sombrio, e atacou Shun!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Shun!" gritei assim que ele foi atingido.

"Como ele pôde? Atacar o próprio irmão!" Seiya estava certo. Tudo bem que nós dois estávamos sempre brigando e que por pouco não nos matamos no início do torneio mas, jamais machucaríamos um ao outro como Ikki acabara de fazer com Shun!

"Você está bem?" perguntei.

É porque eu não estava com a minha armadura na hora! Se não o coliseu já teria ido pelos ares! Que raiva!

"Esse... Esse não pode ser o meu irmão! Não mesmo!" disse Shun tentando entender o que estava acontecendo "Ele era gentil! Não pode ser ele!"

"Shun, você não mudou nada!" disse Ikki "Você continua sendo aquele garotinho chorão de sempre!"

"Ikki..." os olhos de Shun enchiam-se de lágrimas.

"Já estou cansado de suas lágrimas!" e assim ele deu um salto e estava indo em direção ao Shun. Em _nossa _direção! Não vamos esquecer que eu estava do lado dele!

"Será o primeiro a morrer! _**Ave Fênix**_!" um cosmo sombrio tomou conta do coliseu! Era como se fosse fogo!

"Sayuri saia daí!" Seiya gritou. Não tinha como eu simplesmente fugir e deixar o garoto lá! E depois, nem tive tempo de pensar! Me afastei um pouco para evitar o ataque! Mas o golpe foi tão intenso que chegou a pegar em mim de raspão.

"AAH!" eu e Shun gritamos. Mas ele estava em condições bem piores do que as minhas! Ikki acertou ele em cheio no peito!

"Sayuri! Shun!" Seiya veio correndo.

"Shun, tá tudo bem?" tentei parecer forte, mas o meu braço estava doendo muito! Se eu estivesse com a armadura, não teria me machucado, e poderia ajudar o Shun!

"Por que fez isso Ikki? Por que me atacou?"

"Sayuri! Você está bem?" Seiya se aproximou de mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Foi bom ter ele ali comigo naquele momento.

"Morra!" parecia que Ikki ainda não tinha desistido!

"Espera um momento!" interferiu Jabu "Eu é que estava lutando com o Shun! Se quiser enfrenta-lo vai ter que esperar!"

Ikki deu um soco em Jabu, mas ele desviou com muita facilidade. Logo depois, seu ombro foi estraçalhado!

"Ikki! Espere!" Nachi vestiu sua armadura de Lobo "Se você quer lutar, lute comigo! Sou seu oponente segundo as regras do torneio."

Não fez muita diferença. Ikki lançou um golpe fora do normal em Nachi!

"O que você fez com ele?" perguntou Shiryu.

"A alma dele está morta! Eu a despedacei!" Ikki estava totalmente tomado pelo ódio! "Vocês acham mesmo que eu estou de brincadeira? Eu vim até aqui pra me vingar de vocês! Um por um!"

"Nachi! Nachi fale comigo!" Seiya tentava acorda-lo, mas parecia que estava morto!

"Quem vai ser o próximo?" ele olhou para o resto de nós "Seiya? Shiryu? Hyoga? Sayuri?"

"Pode vir que eu acabo com você!" gritei. Eu não deveria ter dito isso! Fui uma idiota em dizer isso! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Estava machucada, sem a armadura e mal conseguia me mexer!

"Sayuri! Fica quieta!" é nessas horas que eu gosto de ter meu irmão por perto. Ele segura os meus impulsos.

"Melhor obedecer o seu irmão! Mas isso não fará diferença! Vou acabar com todos vocês de uma só vez!" então ele acertou o Seiya na cara com um chute.

"Seiya!" gritei. Mas assim que me virei, recebi um golpe na barriga!

"Say! Seiya!" Shiryu gritou por nossos nomes, mas foi golpeado e logo depois foi Hyoga.

A parada estava muito, mas muito tensa! Não queria nem saber o que iria acontecer depois!


	11. Chapter 11

"Espere mestre!" alguém gritou da parte mais escura do coliseu "Não se rebaixe à esses cavaleiros tão fracos! Nós lutaremos com eles!"

Então, saíram das sombras vários cavaleiros! E todos estavam usando a armadura de Fênix, só ela parecia diferente, mais sombria.

"São cavaleiros negros!" disse Hyoga

"Cavaleiros negros? Então os rumores são verdadeiros?" perguntou Shiryu.

Então, os cavaleiros negros são cavaleiros renegados, não aceitos pela deusa Athena. Ao contrário dos cavaleiros normais, eles usam sua armadura para o bem próprio. Dizem que eles vendem a alma para o diabo em troca de poder. Bizarro...

Eles pularam de onde estavam e um por um foi aparecendo atrás de nós. Cada um deles disse algo para nos rebaixar. O que apareceu atrás de mim disse que era uma pena ele pegar sempre os oponentes mais fracos. I-D-I-O-T-A!

Ikki sorriu e estalou os dedos.

"Agora vamos levar nossa lembrancinha para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte!"

"Lembrancinha?" perguntou Seiya. É, o golpe na cabeça foi forte! Só pode! Só ele não tinha percebido que o Ikki havia saído da urna?

A armadura de Sagitário saiu da urna, e então, sumiu!

Todos ficaram desesperados! A armadura simplesmente evaporou!

"Shun, não irei acabar com a sua vida. Não hoje!" Ikki disse, indo embora "Seiya, isso serve pra você, e pros outros!"

Ele deu uma risada sinistra e desapareceu, junto com os cavaleiros negros, e com a armadura!

"Não! Não deixem eles fugirem com a armadura!" Saori gritou lá do camarote protegido dela.

"Ikki, seu desgraçado! Não deixarei você fugir!" Seiya correu em direção à saída.

Eu e os outros o seguimos. Não sei como mas, meu braço já estava melhor. E eu que achei que teria que engessa-lo hehe... Exagerada eu...

"Espere!" uma garota de cabelos curtos, acompanhada de Shunrei, entrou na nossa frente "Seiya você não pode ir! Acabou de sair do hospital!"

"_Mino?_" pensei. Nossa! Não era que era ela mesmo! Ela e o Seiya sempre brigavam no orfanato. Eu sempre achei que isso daria em casamento um dia! E olha só! Ela estava ali, se preocupando com o meu irmão!

"Shiryu, você também! Acabou de se curar, e já vai se expor ao perigo novamente?" não sei não viu? Mas essa Shunrei se preocupava _muito_ com o Shiryu...

"Vocês duas, não se preocupem!" disse Seiya pondo suas mãos no ombro de Mino.

"Seiya está certo! Não tem porque vocês se preocuparem!" Shiryu olhou para Shunrei. Hmm... sinto algo no ar...

Mino deu uns passos pro lado, deixando que Seiya passasse. Ele saiu correndo e fomos logo atrás.

"Não se preocupe Mino! Eu cuido dele pra você, tá bom?" disse dando um sorriso, e fui embora.

Acho que ela só me reconheceu naquele momento.

Fomos correndo pela cidade à procura de Ikki e da armadura.

"Acho melhor nos separarmos para procurar!" propôs Shiryu.

"Sayuri, venha comigo!" Hyoga me chamou. Eu não pretendia ir com ele mas... Já que insistia...

Encontramos Ikki e os outros cavaleiros. Estávamos seguindo eles pelo porto. Ô vantagem! Eu me dava muito bem quando ficava perto da água. Afinal, a ilha em que fui treinada ficava quase toda submersa de noite. A Ilha Kora... Ai, ai... Mas que saudade daquele lugar...

Um helicóptero, provavelmente mandado pela Saori, também procurava a armadura. Ikki o derrubou com apenas um golpe, explodindo tudo! E o helicóptero caiu no mar.

"Mas que poder terrível!" disse Hyoga "Vamos embora! Vamos precisar de ajuda!" ele pegou no meu braço, me puxado.

"Espere!" me perguntei se as pessoas dentro do helicóptero estavam vivas. Então concentrei meu cosmo na água e senti que estavam bem. Garanti que sobrevivessem, fazendo com que a própria água do mar os levassem para a superfície.

"O que foi? Vamos logo antes que notem a gente!"

"Pronto! Podemos ir!"

"Hun? Mas o que que você fez?"

"Nada de mais..." disse enquanto corríamos.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Fomos parar no alto de um edifício.

"Aqui está bom!" Hyoga fechou os olhos e logo depois, começou a nevar.

"Nossa! Mas que... Que lindo!" não sei porque mas aqueles cristais de gelo, caindo em minhas mãos, me faziam lembrar de algo bom... Me lembravam de quando eu ainda estava com a minha irmã. Fitei os cristais na palma da minha mão.

"Você gosta?" Hyoga me perguntou "São lindos, não são?" ele estava sorrindo pra mim. Fiquei sem jeito, não sabia que ele me observava enquanto eu admirava a neve caindo. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam com o vento e seus olhos azuis e puros se encontraram com os meus. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos.

"Haaaan... Err..." desviei o olhar "_Caham_! Bem..." fiquei muito, mais _muito_ sem graça! Devo ter ficado mais vermelha do que uma melancia! (Para os ignorantes, a parte de dentro, é claro!) O que aconteceu ali? O que deu em mim? "Você já encontrou eles?" disse tirando a neve que caíra em meus ombros. Era preciso manter a pose, né?

Ele sorriu novamente.

"Sim! Eles estão naquela direção. Não se preocupe, já dei a nossa localização a eles."

E quem disse que eu estava preocupada? Enfim...

Hyoga sinalizou com a neve, para meu irmão e os outros, onde estávamos.

Nos encontramos e esperávamos que a corrente de Shun nos dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eles estão indo para aquele lado." disse Shun.

"E o que tem ali?" perguntou Hyoga.

"Acho que é o porto."

Fomos correndo até lá. Seiya chegou bem a tempo de impedir que Ikki vestisse a armadura. Porém, os cavaleiros negros fugiram e levaram partes dela com eles.

Nos separamos novamente. Mas desta vez eu fui com Shiryu. Dizia ele que tinha um plano.

Um dos cavaleiros se dirigiu para um barco que estava ancorado ali perto. Shiryu surgiu das águas e o deteve facilmente com a cólera do dragão, e recuperou o braço direito da armadura.

"Ora essa, seu desgraçado!" outra das sombras de Ikki apareceu no barco, e pretendia atacar Shiryu. E foi aí que eu entrei.

"Parado aí! Sua adversaria está bem aqui!"

E não é que o amarelão tentou fugir? Frouxo! Shiryu fez menção de persegui-lo, mas eu não deixei.

"Espere! Deixa que eu cuido dele!"

Fui correndo atrás dele, usando as toras que flutuavam na água como uma espécie de ponte.

Ele conseguiu chegar num ponto mais longe do que eu, e então destruiu as toras que fariam com que eu chegasse até ele.

"HAHAHA! Quero ver você me perseguir agora!" e o babaca tornou a correr.

"Humpf!" resmunguei. Ele deveria saber que isso era inútil! Dei um breve sorriso e pulei na água. Porém, não afundei. Dei uma leve pisada em sua superfície, o que foi o bastante para eu saltar até onde ele estava.

A parada é que eu conseguia "andar" sobre a água. Mas não era sempre que eu conseguia. Essa habilidade durava apenas alguns segundos.

"O quê?"

"E pensou mesmo que eu deixaria você fugir?" disse assim que parei na sua frente "_**Última onda!**_" gritei, acabando com ele.

A parte que o cavaleiro estava protegendo era o arco. _Arco_? Ah sim, a armadura de Sagitário tinha um...

"Muito bem Say! Você conseguiu!" e ele achou que eu não iria? "Nosso plano de atacar na água deu supercerto!"

Voltamos a nos reunir, mas só tínhamos os dois braços, as duas pernas e o arco. Seiya e os outros ficaram se lamentando por não termos conseguido o resto e blá, blá, blá! Eu, por outro lado, tentei ser mais otimista. Ora, Ikki não ia poder usar a armadura já que estava incompleta mesmo!

Shiryu mencionou algo sobre restaurar as armaduras de Pégasus e Dragão. E partiu em uma viagem para consertá-las.

Depois, Seiya nos contou que 5 cavaleiros negros muito poderosos estavam lutando ao lado de Ikki. E que, muito provavelmente, eram mais fortes que a gente.


	13. Chapter 13

A mansão Kido estava completamente rodeada por carros de repórteres e policiais. Acho que a Saori estava tendo problemas... Hehe.

Como se já não bastasse toda confusão, Seiya teve a ideia retardada de por um cão policial em ação! Esperando que ele descobrisse onde estava Ikki.

Fui dar uma volta pra ver se encontrava alguma coisa, e encontrei Shun. Ele estava observando uma árvore. Provavelmente era a que Ikki usava para treinar seus golpes quando era criança.

"Se lembrando do passado?" cheguei perguntando.

Ele olhou pra mim, mas logo tornou a olhar as marcas de punhos no tronco.

"Meu irmão era sempre tão gentil comigo... O que o terá feito mudar de atitude?" ele parecia mais triste do que nunca. Eu até entendia, mas não dava pra ver meu melhor amigo daquele jeito e não fazer nada.

"Shun, uma vez me disseram que não se deve se prender ao passado." Sirenne, minha mentora, havia me proibido de tocar nesse assunto, mas fazer o quê? "Ikki era legal com você, sim! Isso é uma coisa que ninguém pode negar. Mas ele mudou! E você não pode fazer nada a respeito. Você tem esquecer tudo e todos que fizeram parte do seu passado! Não importa..." eu suspirei "Não importa o quanto doloroso isso seja pra você!"

Ele pareceu entender o que eu estava querendo dizer. Sabia que entenderia. Por isso deixei bem explícita a parte do "doloroso".

"Sayuri... Ainda bem que são poucos que pensam assim." Ele disse, friamente. Isso gelou o meu coração. Era isso que Shun pensava de mim. Ele me achava fria e sem sentimentos... Ele não precisou falar, estava bem claro.

Suspirei novamente. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Saí de perto e fui andando para longe dele. Porém, antes de ir embora, me virei e disse.

"É por isso que são poucos que conseguem seguir adiante."

Depois disso tomei o caminho de volta à mansão. Não tinha percebido o quanto eu andei até encontrar Shun. Tinha algo estranho... Foi aí que percebi que estava sendo seguida.


	14. Chapter 14

"Quem está aí?" perguntei pro nada.

Ouvi uma risada sinistra. Então surgiu na minha frente uma amazona! Ela usava uma máscara, que me impedia de ver seu rosto.

"Ora, ora! Olha só quem eu encontrei... A garotinha fujona de alguns anos atrás!"

Pronto! Eu abro a boca por alguns segundos pra consolar um amigo, e todo mundo já sabia da minha vida! Sabia ao que a maluca estava se referindo. Algo que eu me recuso falar agora! Mas nunca a tinha visto na minha vida! Mas eu reconheci sua armadura! Sim, não tinha como não reconhecer!

"Cassiopéia?"

"HAHAHA! Então, já me reconheceu? Que bom! Assim a gente não perde tempo se apresentando!"

"Você é uma amazona negra não é? Uma aliada de Ikki de Fênix!" estava meio nervosa, não me pergunte o por quê "Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa: Eu não sou a amazona de Cassiopéia! Acho que você pegou a garota errada!" dei um sorriso, tentando disfarçar o meu nervosismo.

A maldita me ignorou completamente! Simplesmente me atacou!

Eu pulei pro lado desviando das correntes que lançara! Mas não poderia desviar pra sempre! Eu tinha que contra atacar!

"Então você quer usar correntes, hun?" dei um sorriso e me preparei para o ataque! "_**Corrente Aqua**_!" correntes de água saíram das palmas de minhas mãos, e prenderam a amazona de Cassiopéia!

"Ahrg! Correntes... Feitas de água? Impossível!"

"Agora diga! Quem enviou você? Não pode ter sido o Ikki porque ele sabe que não sou a amazona de Cassiopéia!" gritei, fazendo com que as correntes a apertassem ao máximo!

"Ele... Eu não tenho nada haver com o plano dele! Eu vim por conta própria! Ninguém me enviou!" disse com dificuldade, devido às correntes apertadas. Ela lutava pra se soltar.

"Mas por que me atacou? O que você sabe sobre mim?"

Ela deu um grito e simplesmente evaporou!

De primeira, achei que tivesse matado ela! Mas, não. Não era isso!

"Uma ilusão?" perguntei em voz baixa.

Então uma risada tomou conta do lugar onde estava. E aí ela apareceu.


	15. Chapter 15

O bosque foi coberto por um névoa. Da mais anormal possível!

"Olá Sereia Real" disse a amazona num tom sutil. Esta não usava uma máscara como a de Cassiopéia, era como eu. E quando eu digo isso é porque ela era igualzinha a mim. A não ser pelos cabelos e olhos mais escuros.

"Foi você que criou a ilusão da amazona de Cassiopéia não foi? O que sabe sobre mim?" perguntei, já irritada.

Ela deu uma leve risada.

"Mais do que você imagina! Aliás, somos mais parecidas do que pensa!"

"Não sou nem um pouco parecida com você! Você é uma amazona negra! E eu não! Não acha que isso já uma grande diferença?" gritei.

"E quem disse que eu sou uma amazona negra? Ou melhor, quem disse que sou uma amazona?" disse ela, rindo.

"Hun?" namoral, aí eu fiquei confusa! Como assim não era uma amazona negra? Sua armadura estava bem escura pra mim! Eu devia estar ficando daltônica! Só pode!

"Esqueça! Um dia você vai entender!" ela disse "Só vim até aqui pra te testar. Queria saber o quanto você era forte. Mas pelo o que me parece, não vou ter problema nenhum em te derrotar!"

"O quê?" ela estava querendo me ver explodir!

"Guarde suas forças para depois, Sayuri!" e assim, ela desapareceu na névoa.

A névoa desapareceu também. Devia ser só uma ilusão. Aquela _garota_, se é que eu poderia chama-la assim, era muito estranha!

Ao retornar à mansão, descobri que os outros também haviam sido atacados pelos cavaleiros negros.

"Tá tudo bem com você, Shun?" perguntei

"Eu estou bem Say... Não se preocupe com isso." Se ele me chamou pelo apelido, é porque já estava tudo bem entre a gente. E isso me deixou aliviada "Hyoga foi quem sofreu um ataque mais forte."

Olhei para Hyoga e vi que ele estava olhando pra gente.

"Quer ajuda? Posso fazer um curativo aí." disse envergonhada, mas sorrindo, tentando ser simpática.

"Ah sim... Obrigado Sayuri!" ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Peguei o kit de primeiros socorros e enfaixei seu punho com gaze. Não pude deixar de reparar em como ele era musculoso! É sério! Hyoga era muito forte! Mas também, ele estava sempre malhando e também praticava natação.

"Pronto. Já terminei! Vai estar se sentindo melhor daqui há algumas horas!" sorri e ajeitei a franja para atrás da orelha.

"Muito obrigado." Ele disse gentilmente. E senti minhas bochechas corarem, de novo. (MAS POR QUÊÊ? POR QUE EU FICAVA ASSIM?).

No dia seguinte, recebemos uma intimação de Ikki. Ele estava nos desafiando a irmos para o Vale da Morte. Quem marca um encontro num lugar desses? Esse cara precisava urgentemente de um tratamento psicológico!

Fomos de helicóptero até o tal vale. AAH mas _odeio_ voar! Se eu não nasci com asas, é porque eu fui feita pra ficar no _chão_!

Eu estava concentrada no meu medo de voar, até que a Saori resolveu dizer alguma coisa.

"Estou preocupada com vocês." ah sim, estava! Estava _muito_!

"Deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta: O que é mais importante pra você? A armadura, ou as nossas vidas?" Seiya perguntou. Como se já não fosse óbvio!

"Mas que pergunta..." disse Saori. E eu disse o mesmo. Porém, fomos interrompidas por Tatsumi.

"Mas que pergunta! É claro que é a armadura!"

Ah sim! Acho que ainda não falei de Tatsumi aqui, falei? Ele é o mordomo da Saori, e serve à família Kido há bastante tempo. Tatsumi era sempre muito chato, pra não dizer coisa pior! Ele sempre acabava com a nossa diversão quando éramos crianças. Mas eu o admiro por aguentar a Saori desde que ela nasceu!

"Isso não é verdade!" disse Saori. Me surpreendi com sua resposta. Todos nós nos surpreendemos!

Cada um pegou uma parte da armadura e pulou do helicóptero.

"Quer uma ajudinha pra descer Say?" não gostei nada da cara que o Seiya fez pra mim.

"_Humpf_! O que está traman..." antes que pudesse completar a frase, ele me empurrou! Saí rolando pela montanha de neve até a parte mais plana! Mas o pior não foi isso! Eu fui gritando! Claro, né?

"SEIYA, SEU RETARDADO!" gritei "QUERIA ME MATAR SEU IMBECIL?"

"HAHAHA! Que isso Say! Foi só uma brincadeirinha! HEHE!"

"Seiya, isso foi perigoso! Poderia ter machucado ela!" Hyoga o repreendeu. "Você está bem?" ele me perguntou.

"Estou!" estava muito zangada pra dar atenção à gentileza dele.

Então uma voz veio do nada.

"Vocês foram muito idiotas te terem vindo até aqui, cavaleiros de bronze!" era Ikki "Aqui será o túmulo de vocês! Então preparem-se!"

O silêncio voltou.

Shun achou melhor pormos guizos em nossos pulsos, para sabermos a localização um do outro.

"Seiya trate-se de se cuidar! Shiryu ainda não voltou com sua armadura, então estará desprotegido!" alertou Hyoga.

"É! Vê se não vai fazer nada insano! Quero você vivo, ok?" disse a ele.

Então nos separamos. Cada um teria que lutar com a sua própria sombra. E eu não via hora de me reencontrar com a minha!


	16. Chapter 16

Botei o arco em volta do meu corpo, e saí andando. Não passou muito tempo, e a amazona apareceu.

"Olá! Nos reencontramos novamente!" disse ela com um sorriso malicioso cravado no rosto.

"Resolveu aparecer, é?" disse "Achei que já tivesse desistido!"

"E você acha mesmo que eu iria perder essa oportunidade de te encontrar?"

"Mas o que que você quer, hein? Se quer essa parte da armadura de ouro, vai ter que me vencer para consegui-la!" me posicionei para lutar "E eu te garanto que isso não vai ser uma tarefa fácil!" sorri.

"Se pensa que estou atrás da armadura, esqueça!"

E para a minha surpresa, ela jogou a parte da armadura que possuía. Era a flecha! Mas isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Eu fiquei com o arco, e agora ela me entregava a flecha! Mas que ridículo...

"Não estou aqui pra impedir que vocês levem a armadura de ouro! Pode ficar com ela! O único problema é que eu não sei se você vai viver para entregar esses fragmentos aos seus amigos!" ela deu um salto e parou na minha frente "Aliás, eu gostaria de saber o por que de você estar cooperando com os cavaleiros de bronze."

O jeito misterioso e sutil dessa garota já estava me dando nos nervos!

"Como assim por quê? Deve ser porque eu _sou_ uma amazona de bronze!" é muito chato ter que responder certas perguntas de gente retardada!

"Será?" ela sorriu de novo. Acho que era a única coisa que conseguia fazer, além de me irritar!

"Hun?" realmente não entendi o que ela queria dizer.

"Agora, chega de conversa! Quero saber o quanto você é forte!" ela disse, dando um salto "_**Última onda**_!" gritou.

Para tudo! Como assim? Ela tinha um ataque igualzinho ao meu! E o pior não foi isso! Eu ainda fui atingida! Boa Sayuri!

"HAHAHA! Surpresa? Pois não deveria!" ela se aproximou correndo e me deu outro soco "_**Última onda**_!"

Mas que plágio! Ela copiou o meu ataque direitinho! Eu estava tão surpresa dela ter o mesmo golpe que eu, que não consegui nem conte-lo!

"Mas que garota fraca é você! Não consegue nem bloquear um golpe igualzinho ao seu!" como eu ia dizendo... "Sabe, eu sou um pouco diferente dos outros cavaleiros. Os ataques deles são parecidos com os dos cavaleiros de bronze. Porém, o cosmo negro que eles possuem dentro de si é que causa uma certa diferença."

"Cosmo negro?..." disse, tentando me levantar.

"Exatamente! Mas como pode ver, meus ataques são idênticos aos seus! E isso deveria ser uma vantagem pra você!"

"E por que você está me contando isso? Não te pedi nenhuma explicação!"

Ela deu um sorrisinho, DE NOVO!

"Não tinha obrigação nenhuma de te explicar isso. Mas achei que com essa explicação você entenderia!... Achei que entenderia por que Sirenne te tirou da Ilha de Andrômeda!"

Aí eu fiquei surpresa! Com ela sabia da Ilha de Andrômeda, e da Sirenne? Tinha algo muito errado! Um monte lembranças, fatos que eu já deveria ter esquecido, voltaram pra minha cabeça! Comecei a ficar atordoada com as recordações! Não sei se já disse isso mas Sirenne havia me proibido de falar qualquer coisa sobre ela, e sobre o que aconteceu na Ilha de Andrômeda! E eu segui suas ordens ao extremo! Como era possível essa garota saber de tudo? Explosões, gritos e sofrimento retornaram à minha mente!

"Quer um conselho? Deixe os cavaleiros de bronze! Esqueça eles! Você não é, e nunca será como eles!"

"Quer dizer que... eu sou... diferente?..." estava perturbada. Mas Sirenne já havia me dito isso. Que eu era... diferente.

Caí no chão. Não queria mais ouvir uma palavra sequer saindo da boca daquela maldita!

"O que foi? Não consegue entender mais nada, não é mesmo? O por que de você estar aqui, o por que de ter fugido com Sirenne... Tudo isso não se passaram de ordens!" ela gritava, me provocando "Você não é nada Sayuri! É um instrumento para todos! Para Saori Kido, Sirenne, seus amigos... E esse é o seu destino! Ser usada para o resto da vida!"

"CALA A BOCA!" nesse momento eu explodi! Não pude conter a raiva que estava dentro de mim! Ela não tinha o menor direito de falar assim de mim! "Você não sabe... Você não sabe que brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas... É como brincar com o fogo?" senti meu cosmo se elevando, e as minhas forças voltando "Eu ia te deixar viver! Mas agora eu quero mais é que você morra!" eu estava como muita, mas muita raiva! "_**Última onda**_!"

Acertei a Sereia Real Negra em cheio! Ela caiu no chão e parou de se mexer. Me aproximei dela pra verificar se estava viva. E estava.

"Agora, fale! O que mais você sabe sobre mim?" disse entre os dentes.

Ela riu. Era incrível que conseguisse dar aquele risinho escroto dela, mesmo na beira da morte!

"Eu era a única pessoa que poderia te contar alguma coisa... E agora..." ela começou a se contorcer "Não resta mais ninguém nesse mundo que..." parecia que tentava evitar sua morte "Você vai ter que esperar até o momento certo!" E essas, foram suas últimas palavras.


	17. Chapter 17

Já havia derrotado a Sereia Real negra, e estava procurando Seiya e os outros. Ainda estava perturbada com tudo aquilo que dissera. Mas não era hora de me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa! Tinha que encontrar Ikki e derrota-lo! Não, primeiro encontrar o pessoal e _depois_ derrotar Ikki! Não que eu duvide da minha força... Mas se eu acabasse com ele sem que ninguém visse, com certeza duvidariam de mim e passariam o resto de suas vidas procurando por alguém morto. É... é a vida.

Me perguntava se os garotos já haviam derrotados os outros cavaleiros negros, quando Ikki apareceu na minha frente.

"Sayuri! Estava esperando por você!" estava é?...

"Ikki! Foi muito azar seu se encontrar comigo!" disse a ele "Fique sabendo que estou de mal-humor!"

"HAHAHA! Como sempre!" ele deu uma risada maldosa.

"É melhor me poupar o trabalho e se render de uma vez! Não vai querer comparar as nossas forças, vai?"

"Pois eu digo o mesmo a você! Mas sei que, teimosa do jeito que é, vai insistir nessa porcaria!" ele apontou pra mim. A quem ele estava chamando de teimosa? "Mas isso não fará diferença! Vai morrer aqui, e agora!"

Ele deu um chutão em mim! Mas eu consegui desviar!

"Pois eu digo o mesmo a você!" saltei pro lado "_**Corrente Aqua**_!"

A corrente de água prendeu todo corpo de Ikki, que ficou imobilizado.

"Mas isso é impossível! São correntes feitas de água!"

"Isso mesmo!" confirmei. Ele começou a golpeá-las com uma de suas mãos "Não adianta! Minha corrente é muito flexível e não pode ser detida! Diferente da corrente de Shun, ela volta ao que era milésimos de segundos depois de você tê-la destruído! Um espaço de tempo muito curto pra fugir não é mesmo?"

Ikki pareceu ficar irritado. Ele começou a elevar seu cosmo ao máximo! E eu consegui senti-lo! Era como fogo! Então eu pude ver uma Fênix atrás dele! Ops! Problemas à vista!

"_**Ave Fênix**_!" Ikki gritou. E minhas correntes simplesmente evaporaram!

"O quê? Mas isso é impossível!" realmente achei que fosse.

"Chegou a sua hora Sayuri! Morra! _**Ave Fênix**_!"

Fui empurrada por uma onda de ar quente! Era como se todo o meu corpo queimasse por dentro, e por fora! Caí no chão e percebi que partes da minha armadura haviam quebrado. As partes que protegiam meus ombros e meus braços! Mas eu não ia desistir! Não mesmo!

"_**Corrente Aqua**_!" desta vez eu ataquei no lugar certo! Lancei a corrente em seu pescoço e sem que eu precisasse fazer algum esforço, ela o apertava, sufocando Ikki!

Ele tentava se libertar. Talvez não pudesse elevar tanto seu cosmo como da última vez, porque estava sendo sufocado. Eu ia mesmo matá-lo, mas algo falou mais alto dentro de mim. Lembrei-me de Shun.

Afrouxei as correntes, sentindo que me arrependeria depois.

"Escuta... Eu vou te deixar viver!" disse "Mas não pense que estou fazendo isso porque sou boazinha! É pelo Shun! E é melhor você desistir dessa sua ideia ridícula de dominar o mundo!"

Ele deu uma risada baixa, porém maligna! Maligna o bastante pra eu já começar a me sentir arrependida!

"Então... Você ainda continua com esse sentimento estúpido em relação ao meu irmão?"

Para, para e _para_! Isso é... é tão óbvio assim? Tipo, eu gosto do Shun, ok! Mas não era pra ninguém saber! E como assim "continua"? Ele sabia que eu gostava do Shun desde que éramos crianças? Aah mais que vergonha!

"Hun?" muita, muita vergonha!

"Vai morrer por esse seu sentimento ridículo!" ele gritou, pegando a corrente (Até hoje não sei como fez isso pois ela é feita de água, e a única que pode manuseá-la deveria ser eu) e me jogando longe. Eu bati de cara no chão! E tipo, isso doeu! E muito! "Vou te matar da mesma forma que tentou acabar comigo!" Ikki pegou no meu pescoço, e começou a apertar!

Olha o arrependimento batendo! É muito irônico porque muita gente tem o costume de dizer: "Ai, se arrependimento matasse!". Pois é...

"Ikki...Pare com isso!..." tentava arrumar fôlego pra falar "Seu irmão... Shun ainda acredita em você!..."

"Eu não preciso de confiança! Nem do Shun, nem de ninguém!"

Minha visão foi ficando turva. E fui fechando os olhos aos poucos. Não conseguia mais respirar!

"Adeus, Say!" e ele fez o que eu menos esperava: me jogou no abismo!

Gritei, óbvio! Eu não parava de cair! Até que bati em alguma coisa, e apaguei.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sayuri! Sayuri!" podia ouvir alguém me chamando "Vamos, acorde!"

Abri meus olhos lentamente. Estava tudo tão embaçado que não consegui enxergar. E nossa! Como a minha cabeça doía! Acho que a pancada foi pior do que imaginei. Na verdade, achei que tivesse morrido!

"Say! Você tem que aguentar! Precisamos ajudar Seiya e os outros!"

"Hun?" eu finalmente acordei "Hyoga?" sim, ele me ajudou a ficar consciente novamente. Fofo! 3

"Você está bem? Foi uma queda e tanto, hun?" ele sorriu. Estava me segurando em seus braços.

"Aai! O miserável do Ikki me ajudou a cair!" resmunguei, tentando me levantar e passando a mão na cabeça.

"Ikki? Você o enfrentou?" e por que a surpresa?

"_Humpf_! E qual é o problema?"

"Bem é que..." ele deu uma pausa, e aí sorriu "Não é nada. Deixa pra lá! Mas fico feliz que esteja bem!"

"Hun?" era a única coisa que eu conseguia falar. Meu cérebro não tinha voltado a funcionar direito. Estava na cara que ele duvidava da minha capacidade! Mas mesmo assim, fiquei feliz em saber que ele se importava comigo. Então sorri.

Daí eu notei um ferimento, que parecia muito grave, no peito de Hyoga!

"Mas o que é isso? É muito grave!" disse a ele.

Ele deu uma leve risada.

"Eu estou bem. O golpe de Ikki não chegou a atingir o meu coração."

"Você também enfrentou Ikki?" Hyoga respondeu com um simples balançar de cabeça.

"Agora vamos! Temos que ajudar os outros!" disse ele me ajudando a me levantar.

"Hyoga... Tem certeza de que não está doendo? Eu posso..."

"Não se preocupe. Não foi nada de mais." Ele pegou no meu pulso e me puxou para acompanha-lo enquanto corríamos "Mas agradeço à sua atenção!"

Senti que chegávamos perto dos outros. Mas isso foi porque eu ouvi Seiya gritando.

"Você o quê? Como assim você matou a minha irmã? Seu desgraçado! Vai pagar por isso Ikki!"

Owwn mas que bonitinho o meu irmão me defendendo!


	19. Chapter 19

Chegamos bem a tempo de impedir que Ikki fizesse algo com Seiya!

"Deveria proteger melhor as suas costas Fênix!" disse Hyoga, assim que entramos no campo de batalha.

"Cisne!" gritou Shun.

"Sayuri! Você está viva!" Seiya parecia estar realmente feliz por me ver.

"Mas como? Eu matei os dois!" você _achou _que tivesse nos matado! _Looser_!...

Shiryu, que estava desmaiado, se levantou. Agora estávamos todos juntos novamente! Ikki tinha que ser muito sem noção pra atacar nós 5 de uma vez! Mas não é que ele não desistiu?

"Vou acabar com todos vocês! Um por um!" cara... Ele não se cansava de dizer isso! "A começar por você Shun!"

"Não Ikki! Não faça isso! Quando éramos pequenos, você me disse que eu precisava ter coragem e nunca desistir!" senti um flashback rolando "Você segurou minha mão entre as suas lembra?" os olhos de Shun se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Não seja idiota! O Ikki que você conhecia antes não existe mais!" Fênix se preparou pra atacar Shun. Mas Hyoga entrou na frente.

"Eu lutarei com você!" disse "Desta vez irei te mandar de volta o seu espírito diabólico!"

Ok... E o que seria esse tal "espírito diabólico"? Ah sim! Acho que é aquele ataque que Ikki usou em Nachi, o cavaleiro de Lobo! É, deve ser esse!

"Se você acha!" riu Ikki "_**Espírito diabólico de Fênix**_!"

"_**Pó de diamante**_!"

Os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, o pó de diamante do Cisne funcionou como um escudo de gelo, e repeliu o golpe!

Ikki ficou parado. Não havia dúvidas de que ele tinha sido atingido!

"É agora! Adeus Ikki!" Hyoga estava prestes a acabar com o Fênix. Porém...

"Espere Cisne!" gritou Shun, prendendo o braço de Hyoga com suas correntes "Por favor! Dê uma chance ao meu irmão!"

"O que pensa que está fazendo! Ikki também mataria você Shun!" Hyoga tentava se soltar para atacar Ikki.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa. Ia mesmo! Só que não sabia de que lado ficar! É muito triste ter que admitir que o próprio irmão vendeu sua alma, e aceitar sua morte numa boa! Por outro lado, se Hyoga não acabasse com Ikki naquele momento, ele é que ia acabar com todos nós e dominar o mundo! Era uma escolha realmente difícil... Ou não... Cara... Eu não queria morrer ali! Não mesmo! Queria me tornar uma bela adulta e me casar um dia! E ter muitos filhinhos! Aah... Que lindo! Ok! Hyoga, acabe com ele! Pelo me.. _Caham_! _nosso_ futuro!


	20. Chapter 20

"Shun! Solte-me!" Hyoga tentava se livrar das correntes.

"Nã... Não posso Cisne!", lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Shun "Ele ainda é meu irmão!"

"Shun! Largue ele antes que seja tarde demais!" disse finalmente. Mas já _era _tarde!

Ikki acordou e perfurou o coração de Hyoga!

"Cisne!" gritaram os outros, todos desesperados.

No entanto, parecia que algo havia impedido que o punho de Ikki acertasse de fato o coração de Hyoga.

"Um rosário?" perguntou Fênix com o objeto nas mãos. Ele deu um leve sorriso, "Hm... Já entendi! Foi isso que bloqueou o meu golpe! Por isso você não morreu!"

"Exatamente!" disse Hyoga, "Esse é o rosário concedido a mim pela minha tão adorada mãe! É a única lembrança que eu tenho dela! Uma lembrança tão bela!", ele cerrou os punhos "E você a desprezou!", gritou.

Ikki deu uma rizada debochada, e quebrou o cordão. As contas rolaram pelo solo irregular, até se perderem.

"Por que você não foi afetado pelo _espírito diabólico_?" perguntou Cisne.

"É muito simples! O meu espírito já está destruído!" vish! Aí a coisa ficou feia! O cara não tinha nem alma! O desalmado virou-se para o resto de nós, e nos ameaçou "Preparem-se! Acabarei com vocês agra mesmo! Considerem-se mortos! _**Ave Fênix**_!"

Então uma corrente de ar levantou todos nós! Me senti dentro de um furacão de fogo! Não que eu estivesse estado em um. Meu corpo todo ardia! Ikki atacou cada um de nós em grande velocidade. E quando o vendo finalmente cessou... Bem, tudo que sobe, tem que descer. E é! Eu estava lá em cima, graças à força de Fênix! Não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu, quando caí, desmaiei. É... De novo!


	21. Chapter 21

Quando recuperei a minha consciência, Seiya segurava Ikki em seus braços. Ok... Devo perdido alguma coisa... Mas o mais bizarro é que todos nós acordamos ao mesmo tempo! Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e eu. Essas coincidências da vida... Vai entender!

"Ikki o que aconteceu com você na Ilha da Rainha da Morte?" perguntou Seiya.

Haan... Ele não era nosso inimigo? O que é isso? Seiya decidiu fazer um interrogatório antes de mata-lo? Qual foi? Lá no fundo eu me via interrompendo a conversinha dos dois e arrancando a cabeça feia de Ikki! Mas tentei não me precipitar. Sabe como é...

"Aquela ilha... É o inferno na terra!" disse Ikki "Mas vocês jamais entenderiam!" e ele se revoltou de novo... "_**Ave Fênix**_!"

Ah não! Não estava afim de desmaiar de novo não! Daqui a pouco vou ser comparada àquelas princesinhas que só aparecem na história pra desmaiarem e serem sequestradas!

"_**Meteoro de Pégasus**_!" Seiya atacou e acertou Ikki, impedindo que atacasse.

Ele caiu duro no chão e Seiya tornou a segura-lo.

"Conte-nos tudo Ikki! Nós precisamos saber o que que aconteceu com você!"

"Ikki..."

"Shun... Meu irmão!" Ikki pôs suas mãos nas de Shun. Opa! Amnésia mandou lembranças né querido?

De repente ele começou a se contorcer e a tapar os ouvidos como se quisesse parar de escutar algo. Ele gritava. Parecia estar sofrendo por dentro.

Ikki resolveu então contar sua história. Uma história bem comprida por sinal.

Era algo sobre uma garota que morava na ilha e que muito meiga, alegre e sempre cuidava de seus ferimentos. O nome dela era Esmeralda, e ela era filha de seu mestre. Parece que ele meio que se apaixonou pela garota, e que adorava passar o tempo com ela. Mas aí que veio a parte esquisita: Ela se parecia com o Shun! Como um ser pode amar alguém que se parece com seu irmão? Essa tal de Esmeralda podia ser até boa pessoa. Mas aí eles iam sair juntos e ele ia se sentir como se tivesse saindo com o Shun? Estranho, _muito_ estranho! Eu por exemplo, não sairia com o Seiya nem que a continuidade da raça humana dependesse da gente! Mas Enfim... Durante um treino do Ikki, Esmeralda apareceu e acabou levando um golpe do próprio pai. E morreu, nos braços de Ikki.

Muito comovente a história. Pena eu não me emocionar com qualquer coisa! Insensível? É, sou sim!

"Eu perdi tudo!", resmungou Ikki.

"Não, você não perdeu!" disse Seiya, dando forças. "Você ainda tem o seu irmão Ikki! E a nós também! Somos seus amigos!"

_Humpf_! Não conte comigo!

"Encare os fatos Seiya! A minha derrota não garante a sua vitória! Isso graças ao poder do Santuário!"

"Santuário? Mas o que há de errado por lá?" perguntou Seiya.

Ikki não teve a chance de responder. A corrente de Andrômeda se atiçou, e o chão começou a tremer.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?" gritou Shiryu.

E aí surgiram mais cavaleiros! (negros, na minha opinião) Mas então Ikki afirmou que ele era o único sobrevivente.

"Tem outros homens interessados na armadura de ouro!" disse Hyoga.

"Temos que pegá-la! Seiya!" gritei. Até pegaria eu mesma. Mas estava meio ocupada lutando com dois cavaleiros idiotas. Idiotas bem fortes...

"Já entendi!"

Mas uma enorme fissura se abriu na terra e mais homens esquisitos apareceram e levaram a armadura!

Shun resolveu ter uma discussão familiar e fazer um discurso bem no meio da luta! Enquanto isso, geral lutava!

Então uma figura apareceu no alto do rochedo.

"Por que demoram tanto? Eles são apenas cinco! E um deles é uma mulher!" disse a figura misteriosa. (AAAH MAS POR QUE INSISTEM EM DIZER ESSAS COISAS?) " A armadura de ouro é um tesouro grego sagrado! E não deve ficar nas mão de vermes como eles!"

"Não se preocupe Dócrates!" disse um dos homenzinhos. "Só falta a máscara!"

"Dócrates?" Seiya e Ikki pareciam conhece-lo.

Seiya disse que ele era o mais temido de todos os cavaleiros, e que era muito forte, e blá blá blá! Também acreditava em Papai Noel! Mas ainda assim me senti arrepiar toda.

"Ora! As pessoas sempre exageram um pouco!" Hyoga sabia provocar alguém! Ô moleque! Acabaram de dizer que o cara é extremamente forte e você bate de frente com ele? O homem tem duas vezes o seu tamanho, idiota!

"HAHAHA! Quer experimentar garoto?" disse Dócrates dando uma risada sinistra.

"Nós temos que sair daqui!" gritou Ikki "O _punho de Hércules_ é muito poderoso! Fujam!"

Não sei se era possível mas acho que só eu me toquei do perigo! Porque todo o resto ficou parado, olhando e esperando Dócrates atacar!

"Err... Seiya... Acho melhor a gente fazer o que Ikki está mandando!"

Mas o lesado não me escutou! E já era tarde!

"_**Punho de Hércules**_!" atacou Dócrates.

Senti uma enorme pressão na terra! E antes que pudéssemos perceber, duas enormes crateras se abriram!

"WOW! Isso foi um soco?" não podia fingir que não estava impressionada.

"Fênix! Me entregue a máscara da armadura!" ordenou o chefão.

"E quem disse que eu trabalho pra você?" retrucou Ikki.

"Como é?"

"Seiya! Pegue a máscara, e fuja daqui!" ele jogou a parte da armadura que guardava consigo, "_**Ave Fênix**_!" e destruiu o rochedo.

Uma enorme avalanche então se formou! E Dócrates, assim como Ikki, se perdeu por entre as rochas.


	22. Chapter 22

Mal tínhamos posto os pés nos pisos limpos da mansão da Saori, e Tatsumi veio logo com um sermão!

"Isso é inaceitável! Vocês saíram daqui com 5 partes da armadura! E só voltaram com uma? Inaceitável! Inaceitável!" esse cara é um chato! Só sabe reclamar! "Seus inúteis! Como explica isso Shiryu? Shun! Sabe que já não são mais crianças! Vamos Seiya, diga alguma coisa! Isso é extremamente INACEITÁVEL! O que tem pra dizer Hyoga? E você Sayuri...!"

"Já sei, já sei! É _inaceitável_!" disse com tom sarcástico.

"Escuta aqui mocinha!" ele botou o dedo na minha cara! Ah não! _Ninguém_ faz isso! Me botei de pé diante dele, enfrentando-o! "Já passou da idade de brincar!"

"Tatsumi!" Saori interrompeu. Ainda bem! Eu já ia dar uma surra no mordomo! "Retire-se!" e é claro que ele atendeu ao pedido de sua tão amada senhorita.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Vocês devem estar cansados!" disse Saori, "Por favor, descansem um pouco!" ela estava sendo mais legal do que o normal. O que teria acontecido com ela?

"Não..." disse Seiya de cabeça baixa "Tatsumi está certo! Perdemos todas as partes da armadura que possuíamos, e só recuperamos uma!"

"Não se preocupem" disse ela num tom sutil e delicado "Nosso inimigo irá voltar enquanto tivermos a máscara! Mas por hoje é melhor que esqueçam dos problemas e descansem!"

"Mas quem será o nosso inimigo? Tem alguma ideia Saori?" perguntou Hyoga.

"O seu avô não te disse nada?" perguntou Seiya.

"Não. Ele só disse que a Guerra Galáctica poderia ser interrompida por um grande mal."

"Mas se você já sabia que uma força sombria iria aparecer, por que realizou o torneio?" perguntei.

"Para atraí-lo, é claro!" ah sim! Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? "O torneio serviu para atrair o mal e tirá-lo das sombras!"

"Ikki foi controlado por esse 'grande mal'!" disse Hyoga.

"Já sei!" disse Shun "Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido no Santuário!"

"Pode ser. Mas antes de tirarmos qualquer conclusão precipitada, precisamos analisar os fatos. Usaremos a rede de informação da Fundação." disse Saori.

Ouvimos um grito!

"É o Tatsumi!" disse Shiryu.

"Ai... Mas o que ele aprontou agora?" resmunguei.

"Shun! Fique aqui e proteja a Saori e a máscara!" ordenou Seiya. Ele se achava _o_ líder! Aff!

Saímos correndo pelas escadas e encontramos Tatsumi no ar!

"HAHAHAH!" gargalhou Seiya "Você está ótimo Tatsumi!"

"Kiki! Pare já com isso! Chega de brincadeiras!" disse Shiryu.

Kiki era um _amigo_ de Shiryu, eu acho... Ele sabia fazer coisas estranhas. Tipo levitar e se teletransportar. E era exatamente o que estava fazendo com o pobre mordomo! Não deu pra conter o riso!

"Esse cara quis me pegar pelo pescoço como se eu fosse um gato vira-lata!" resmungou Kiki.

"Já disse! Ponha ele no chão! _Agora_!" Shiryu pareceu tão maduro de repente...

A criança atendeu ao seu pedido e largou Tatsumi.

"Mas o que pensa que está fazendo?" disse Saori, saindo da sala de onde estava.

"Me... Me desculpe senhorita!..." choramingou o homem.

"HAHAHAH! Que patético, hein Tatsumi? Isso é... Como é mesmo a palavra? Ah sim! Inaceitável!" dei uma piscadela, debochando.

Uma enorme gargalhada tomou conta do lugar! Todos nós rimos!

"Hm..." Kiki pareceu ter pensado em algo. E se teletransportou para onde estávamos. Ou melhor, ele parou bem do meu lado. "Ei Shiryu!" disse "Você não me disse que tinha uma amiga tão bonita!"

Todos pararam e ficaram esperando a minha reação. Que obviamente não ia ser nada boa!

Fiquei olhando para aquele ser de sorriso amarelo e meio metro de altura.

"_Humpf_! Se manda aberração!" disse finalmente. E me dirigi de volta à sala.

"Não se preocupe Kiki!" pude ouvir Seiya "Ela gostou de você!"

"É mesmo?"

"_Humpf_!" bufei, batendo a porta atrás de mim.


	23. Chapter 23

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Seiya entrou na sala junto com os outros, e com o anão! Eu estava deitada no sofá, tentando relaxar um pouco.

"Say, vamos." ele chamou "Já esta na hora da gente ir pra casa dormir."

"Não fale comigo como se eu tivesse 5 anos de idade!" disse, me levantando "Eu sei a minha hora de dormir!"

"É... Mas eu já estou saindo e não quero que você volte sozinha!"

"Há! Não brinque comigo! Acha mesmo que eu vou para aquele chiqueiro com você? Eu vou passar a noite no orfanato!" disse "Falei com a Mino agora pouco. E ela disse que tem lugar pra mim lá!"

"Sayuri deixe de ser teimosa! Você vem comigo e ponto final! Vamos pra casa, _agora_!"

"Vai sonhando que eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que você, Seiya!" fiz uma careta.

"Agora chega!" o imbecil me pegou à força pelo braço (doeu...) "Vamos embora!"

Os outros nos olharam aterrorizados. Ô amor fraterno lindo!

"Quer me soltar?" gritava enquanto ele me arrastava para a porta.

"Mas como você é teimosa! Não mudou nada!" caraca! Mas ele era bem fortinho! Não conseguia me soltar! "Pare com isso! Tá parecendo uma criança!"

Vi que reclamar não estava adiantando. Então eu tive que apelar...

"AAAH! Para com isso Seiya!" lágrimas falsas correram dos meus olhos "Tá me machucando!" e como eu imaginei, os garotos vieram me defender.

"Não, não! Espera Say! Não chora!" Seiya pareceu desesperado para me 'acalmar'.

"Seiya! Não trate ela assim!" Hyoga repreendeu meu irmão.

"Não precisava ser tão rude com ela!" disse Shun.

"Sayuri não tem culpa de não querer dormir no mesmo quarto que você! Já viu o estado da sua casa? É uma bagunça!" completou Shiryu.

"É! E ela é uma mulher! O que significa que precisa ser tratada com delicadeza!" disse Hyoga.

"O quê?" Seiya ficou sem reação "Ah por favor! Não me digam que vocês acreditam nela? Ela está fingindo!"

"Como você pode ser tão rude comigo?" choramingava falso "Eu sou sua irmã caçula, devia me tratar com mais carinho!"

"Seiya! Peça desculpas!" todos disseram à ele.

Meu irmão não teve outra opção a não ser se desculpar. HAHA! Isso sempre funcionava!


	24. Chapter 24

"Mas o que que está havendo aqui?", Saori veio descendo a escada, vestida em seu robe de seda (pelo menos me parecia ser de seda).

"Ah não é nada Saori! Desculpa se acordamos você!" Seiya disse e então me olhou feio.

"Está tudo bem Say?", ela se aproximou de mim "Estava chorando?"

"Beeeeem... eu..." pronto! Agora ela ia sentir pena de mim! "Não se preocupe! Vai voltar a dormir, vai?" abanei as mãos mandando ela ir para o quarto.

"Sayuri! Deixe de ser mal-educada!" disse Seiya, o cara mais educado que eu já vi na minha vida! "Desculpe o incômodo Saori! Já estamos indo!" ele me pegou pelo braço, novamente.

"Mas como você é chato! Quantas vezes preciso repetir que eu não vou com você?" disse, me soltando.

"Sayuri, já que você não quer ir embora com o Seiya, por que não fica aqui?" Shun sugeriu "Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Saori vai arrumar um lugar pra você aqui!" ele deu um sorriso, olhando para ela.

Não, não e não! Tudo menos isso! Aah só o Shun mesmo! Pra me chamar pra dormir na casa de alguém que eu odeio! Eu gosto muito dele! Sim! Mas tem hora que ele só manda coisa errada!

"Mas é claro! Por que que eu não pensei nisso antes?" disse Saori com um sorriso "Venha Sayuri, tenho um quarto perfeito pra você!"

"Haan... Quer saber Saori? Não precisa se preocupar!" disse, dando um sorriso amarelo "Eu acho que eu vou pra casa do Seiya mesmo... Já que ele insistiu tanto né?"

"Say... O Seiya já foi..." disse Shiryu.

"O quê?" surtei pouco.

"É, ele saiu logo depois da Saori te chamar pra dormir aqui." completou ele.

AAAAAH! Aquele retardado me abandonou aqui!

"Vamos Sayuri. Vou te mostrar o seu quarto!" Saori me guiou até o corredor do segundo andar.

Shun e os outros foram para os seus quartos. Acho que eu já tinha criado problemas demais naquele dia, então resolvi acompanhar Saori numa boa.

"Este é um dos melhores quartos aqui da mansão." ela me fez entrar num quarto que daria pra, no mínimo, umas dez pessoas. "Tem uma sacada com vista pro jardim dos fundos. Tenho certeza que vai gostar!" disse ela, sorrindo. Ela sorria o tempo todo. "Só tem um problema... Este quarto não é uma suíte... Então receio que tenha que usar o banheiro do corredor..."

"Ah tudo bem!" disse, tentando parecer simpática. Afinal, Saori estava sendo até legal comigo. A vista era realmente linda, e o quarto era bastante espaçoso. "Eu posso usar o banheiro do corredor! Não me importo com essas coisas!"

"Tem certeza? Bom, então acho que meu trabalho aqui está feito. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame um de meus empregados está bem?" disse ela, se retirando.

Não agradeci. Até pensei mas... Bem, vamos dizer que meu orgulho não deixou. Saori havia mudado muito. Estava mais gentil e menos mandona. E apesar de eu ser orgulhosa, estava começando a gostar dessa nova Saori.

Por outro lado, tinha gente que ficava cada vez mais pro final da minha lista de amizades! Seiya... Aquele moleque ia ver só! Mas, olhando pelo lado bom, eu estava hospedada na mesma casa que o Shun! E pra melhorar, o quarto dele era do lado do meu!


	25. Chapter 25

Peguei o jogo de toalha que estava em cima da cama, e fui tomar um banho. Daqueles bem gostosos!

Lavei meus cabelos compridos com todo cuidado. Se tinha alguma coisa que eu realmente amava em mim mesma, além da minha beleza, atitude e etc, era o meu cabelo. Minha irmã vivia me dizendo que eu deveria cuidar bem dele, já que era bonito por natureza. Por isso eu o deixei crescer até a atura dos meus joelhos. Mas eu não tinha tempo de cuidar dele da maneira que deveria enquanto estava treinando. Por isso estava sempre de trança. Uma trança comprida e ruiva. E quando digo que meu cabelo é 'ruivo', quero dizer ruivo mesmo! Meio alaranjado. Não aquele vermelho exagerado que botam em desenhos!

Saí do banho e deixei ele solto. Para que secasse naturalmente.

Fui até a sacada e parei para observar as estrelas (altistar, melhor dizendo). Parece estranho mas, sempre que as olhava, me sentia incompleta. É como se eu desejasse fazer parte de algo maior. Sirenne sempre me disse que eu estava destinada a proteger a deusa Athena. Mas como? Como iria proteger alguém que nem sequer conheço? Pra falar a verdade, todo esse papo sobre Athena, pra mim, era só mais uma historinha pra fazer criança dormir! Mas não, ela dizia que eu deveria protege-la a todo custo! Apesar de achar isso uma total perda de tempo, não via mal nenhum em proteger a deusa protetora da terra, mesmo não acreditando muito nela. Mas mesmo assim, será que era mesmo esse o meu destino? Servir a alguém em quem não acredito? Por toda a eternidade?

Estava me perdendo em meus pensamentos, quanto uma voz que me chamou, conseguiu plantar um sorriso em meu rosto.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ainda acordada?" Shun perguntou de sua sacada, bem ao lado da minha.

"Gosto de olhar as estrelas antes de dormir..." disse, dando um leve sorriso "E enquanto a você? Posso saber por ainda não está na cama?"

"Não consigo dormir..." ele me pareceu triste. Não tinha como não imaginar o por quê. "Não consigo parar de pensar no meu irmão..."

"Shun..." eu não tinha parado pra pensar. Mas minha briga com o Seiya provavelmente havia mexido com ele. "Venha cá! Quero te mostrar uma coisa!" comecei a subir em uma trepadeira que levava até o telhado da casa.

"Sayuri, o que você..."

"Anda, venha!" apesar de ter outros sentimentos por ele, Shun ainda era meu melhor amigo. E eu faria de tudo para tirar aquela expressão feia de seu rosto. "Não vai bancar o menino certinho agora, vai?"

Ele sorriu e me acompanhou até o telhado. Logo, sentamos um ao lado do outro.

"Está vendo ali?" apontei para o céu.

"Mas é a constelação de Fênix!" disse Shun.

"Uhum! Notou como ela brilha?" sorri "Significa que Ikki está lá! Em algum lugar, te protegendo Shun!"

"Você... Você acredita mesmo nisso Say?"

"Mas é claro! Independente dele ter sido ou não um cavaleiro, Ikki sempre irá te proteger! Estando ele ou não do seu lado! Assim como Seiya me protege de todas as maneiras! É só você acreditar Shun!"

"Ikki... Meu irmão..." uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos "Sempre estará comigo."

"Isso!" dei um sorriso "Mas você também não deve se esquecer, que tem amigos aqui também! Bem aqui do seu lado!" do seu _lado_, eu disse! Tipo, olha pra mim! "E eu queria... Não! Eu quero que conte comigo pra qualquer coisa!" disse, pegando em sua mão.

Ele olhou para as nossas mãos, dadas. Fiquei super sem-graça! E soltei sua mão. Mas então ele a tomou de volta, com o sorriso no rosto que eu tanto esperava.

"Também quero que conte comigo Say!"

Seu sorriso doce e meigo me contagiou completamente! O bastante para fazer coisas sem nem sequer pensar!

Me inclinei devagar para o seu lado enquanto ele permaneceu imóvel. Aproximei meu rosto lentamente junto ao dele. Meus olhos, assim como os dele, foram se fechando. Senti nossos corações batendo rápido, e em sua respiração, um leve sorriso. Cheguei mais perto, e o beijei.

Foi um beijo quente e simples. Um beijo inocente. Meu coração batia forte, como se eu nunca mais fosse sair daquela posição tão aconchegante. Nossas mãos, entrelaçadas, se apertaram uma à outra, enquanto senti sua outra mão acariciando meus cabelos na altura da minha nuca.

No entanto, foi um beijo rápido. Queria ter continuado, mas achei que _isso _já era o bastante para nós dois. Tem que saber a hora de parar né?

"Hm.. Desculpa..." sabia que não havia feito nada de errado, mas às vezes é bom dizer certas coisas.

"Não... Sou eu é quem peço desculpas." Shun se levantou rapidamente "Eu não... Eu não devia ter feito isso!" ele cerrou os punhos "Você é minha _amiga_ Say!" e então a decepção bateu! 'Friend Zone' é uma coisa da qual é muito difícil sair!

"Você só pode estar brincando! Shun você... Você não sentiu nada? Esse beijo não significou _nada_ pra você?"

"Mais do que você imagina!" e essa resposta foi mais do que eu esperava!

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"Say, eu... Acabei de perder uma pessoa que eu considerava muito importante! E eu tenho medo de que... Se você se tornar mais importante do que você já é pra mim... Eu vá te perder também..." eu ia dizer que era bobagem.

Senti vontade de me jogar de onde estava. Ele tinha medo de se apaixonar por alguém? Era isso mesmo? Achou que estava amaldiçoado ou algo parecido e que todos que amasse morreriam? Ah por favor!

Mas no fundo eu vi que na verdade, ele estava era preocupado comigo.

Abaixei a cabeça. Estava mais decepcionada do que feliz. Afinal, eu esperava outra reação.


	27. Chapter 27

Ao acordar, fui logo tomar um banho. É. Eu tenho uma certa paixão por banhos! Acho que uma mulher deve estar sempre limpa!

A banheira começou a encher com a água fervendo, do jeito que eu gostava! Lá no Havaí, onde fui treinada, eu tomava banho nas águas termais à beira dos vulcões! Hmm... Delícia!

Voltei para o meu quarto para pegar minha toalha, e acabei dando uma espiada pela janela. Shun corria do lado de fora.

"Shun..." disse em voz baixa.

Não queria pensar no que havia acontecido ontem mas... Era impossível não pensar! Tudo o que eu queria era que ele me aceitasse... Que ele me _amasse_! Mas acho que me precipitei demais e acabei estragando tudo! Não sei se teria coragem de falar com ele depois do que fiz...

De volta ao banho! Percebi que passei muito tempo olhando pro nada! Caramba! A água já devia estar transbordando!

Corri para o banheiro, e para a minha surpresa, a banheira ainda enchia. Achei estranho... Não só pelo fato dela não ter transbordado, mas a água também não estava tão quente. Estava morna mais pra fria. Decidi entrar assim mesmo. Não tinha problemas com águas geladas.

O que eu mais gostei naquela banheira, foi o tamanho. Nossa! Ela era gigante! Grande o bastante pra cinco pessoas tomarem banho de uma vez numa boa. Botei muita espuma na água, e entrei.

Lavei todas as partes do meu corpo com muito cuidado e delicadeza. Ocupei apenas um terço da banheira, nunca fui muito espaçosa. E mergulhei, ficando um tempo debaixo d'água, pensando no nada.

De repente, senti alguma coisa tocando em meu braço. Abri o olho embaixo d'água e olhei para o lado para ver o que que era.

"_Um pé?_" notei.

Ah não! Não é possível que alguém tenha entrado na banheira _comigo dentro_!

"Mas o que que é isso?" gritei, pondo minha cabeça pra fora.

Então vi quem era o sujeito...

"Hyoga o que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Sayuri?" sua voz estava meio trêmula "Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu é que te pergunto!" Hyoga era muito gentil, legal e tal. Mas entrar na mesma banheira que eu não era nada de gentil! "Eu cheguei aqui primeiro!"

"Do que está falando? Eu enchi a banheira! Não tenho culpa se você entrou nela!" mesmo vermelho, não sei se de vergonha ou de raiva, falava calmamente.

Ok! Ocorreu algum mal-entendido! Isso explica o por quê da água não ter transbordado, ou estar fria!

Fiquei muito irritada! Já disse que o banho é sagrado pra mim?

"Ah que saber?" disse "Pode tomar seu banho de pinguim então!" me levantei e saí da banheira grande.

Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda. Afinal, eu estava completamente nua na frente dele.

"Mas o que pensa que está fazendo?" ele gritou

"Saindo!" disse "Não queria tomar o seu banho? Agora pode tomar!"

Não sei por que ele ficou tão graça! Meus cabelos tapavam meus seios e a minha parte íntima! A única coisa à mostra era a minha bunda, e isso ele também tinha .

"Sayuri! Quer fazer o favor de botar uma roupa?" ele disse, 'cobrindo' os olhos.

Ah nem vem não! Tinham muitas brechas entre seus dedos!

"Hun? Qual foi! Você acabou de entrar numa banheira comigo dentro!" gritei "E agora está dizendo que não consegue me ver pelada?"

Ele ficou quieto, ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

"_Humpf_! Eu vou embora!" bufei, pegando a toalha e me enrolando nela.

Bati a porta atrás de mim, e saí bufando pelo corredor. No meio do caminho, encontrei o Shiryu.

"Olá! Bom dia... S... A... Y..." sua voz foi diminuindo conforme eu fui me aproximando.

"Bom dia!" disse ainda grunhindo.

"Espera aí, você está de..." nem ouvi o que ele disse. Bati a porta do meu quarto sem esperar ele terminar a frase. Coitado... fiquei com pena depois.

A raiva foi passando aos poucos. Sequei meus cabelos e me arrumei. Botei minha típica regata amarela e meu short jeans. Fiz minha trança e me taquei na cama.

"_Mas que droga!_" pensei "_Parece que agora eu vou mesmo que ter que ir morar com o Seiya!_"


End file.
